


You Know How I Feel

by drpenguini



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Columbia - Freeform, I'm talking toilet humor, M/M, also ones that would only appeal to 12 year olds, and some dirty jokes, but some, george and martha are alex's foster parents, henry laurels is a piece of shit, idk - Freeform, more stuff added later, not a lot, probably not going to have much of a plot, probably turn into a coffee shop au, swearing though, they are going to be great foster parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens FINALLY gets to move away from his father to go to Columbia University in New York, when he meets cutie Alexander Hamilton. What happens when they both end up crushing for each other? I don't know. I don't plan out stories before I start writing them.</p>
<p>My first Hamilton fic (its crap). WARNING for swears. I haven't written fan fiction in 2 years and I am shit at summaries. It will probably be kind of funny though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sing To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My title and chapter titles are all song lyrics. They don't actually reflect the events in the chapters. I just think that they sound pretty.
> 
> My tumblr is @gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan  
> message me whenever.
> 
> Title is from Feeling Good by Muse  
> Chapter 1 is from Screen by Twenty One Pilots

Chapter 1: Sing To The Sky  
John’s POV (sort of)

John woke up at seven in the morning to the sound of Beyoncé blasting through his phone. He rolled over towards his night stand to turn it off and got up to start getting dressed. He had just pulled on his pants when the door burst open: it was his father,Henry.

“Jesus, dad! I am getting dressed!” John exclaimed while trying to hide the fact that his chest was exposed and he had barely put on his trousers.

“Doesn’t matter.” Henry responded gruffly. “You need to get downstairs,” he stated like the president (but not the current president, no, he was a shame to our country. Bush would be the president of his choice), who was going to be personally disappointed in John’s absence from the breakfast table. He could hear Henry calling up from midway down the stairs, “And stop listening to that crap.”

John belted out the last couple of lines of Partition and finished getting ready. Today he would start his two day road trip to Manhattan. John tried to convince his father that they could do it in one, but Henry insisted that they split it up in two, and stay at a luxury hotel in Richmond. If anything, John wanted to drive the eleven hours to his dorm at Columbia on his own, but his father was determined to tag along. At least it was better than making him fly first class... John didn’t have anything against flying, he rather hated the grotesque displays of wealth that his father and the rich businessmen he hung around with were used to.

John sighed and walked down the stairs to see his siblings all sitting at the breakfast table, looking up at him teary eyed. John’s heart immediately sank. Before this moment, the thought of him going to college eleven hours away filled him up with joy, mostly so he could avoid his father and the political opinions that came with his position as the senator. That's right. His father, the asshole Henry “fuckboy” Laurens, was also a United States senator. The same position that requires him to frequent DC. That's why John didn’t apply to Georgetown. Anyways, he realized only in that moment that his younger siblings were going to miss him. Enough so that they were crying already despite the fact that he still had three hours before John and his dad took off for New York. 

Mary, the youngest, cried out “Please don’t go Jacky!” John sighed. He hated the thought of leaving his brothers and sisters with his shitstain of a father. But he also couldn’t wait to get the hell away from there.

“I’ll tell you what,” he said to the teary-eyed ones surrounding him, “if you can convince Dad to bring you with him to DC any time, and if you tell me a couple of days before, I will meet you down there on the weekend.”

This idea seemed to satisfy the kids, probably because none of them realized how unlikely it was that they could hitch a ride with their dad to DC. Maybe Martha could, being thirteen, but for the rest of them it was unlikely. John sighed as he proceeded to give them all more hugs.

John spent the rest of the morning playing with his brothers and sisters. Nerf gun fights, dress ups, football, and of course, more hugs. When his father walked in to see his eldest son having a tea party with his daughters, wearing blush, fairy wings, and a feather boa, Henry was not too pleased but decided not to sneer at his son because his siblings won’t see him for awhile. Eventually, the time had come to leave, and split from his watery-eyed siblings standing in front of their estate in South Carolina. The sort of estate that leaves one wonder what the owner is compensating for.

John and Henry alternated driving shifts throughout the day to avoid driving into a building or something along their trip due to exhaustion. Not long after The Douche started driving, a couple hours before Richmond, John drifted off to sleep, dreaming that his roommate wouldn’t be like his father. Oh, how cute...


	2. The Forests Will Echo With Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is driving up to Columbia today with the Washingtons. Maybe he meets a cute boy named John. Maybe he doesn't because I wanted to put their meeting in the third chapter. (Spoiler, its the latter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan  
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Forests Will Echo With Laughter  
Alex’s POV (sort of)

At 5:15 am Alex was woken to the sound of his ancient CD radio stuttering out what should have resembled a Strokes song. He sat up in his bed immediately, remembering what day it was: today Alex and his foster parents, George and Martha, were driving up to Columbia University in Manhattan. Alex felt extremely lucky to be able to go there; George and Martha didn’t have much money, but Alex got a full ride. Today was move-in-day, and orientation began tomorrow. Alex decided he had to get a move on, considering he slept a little later than normal. He quickly changed into his first day outfit he had set out the night before. Alex may have been the only person over the age of ten that dressed nicely for the first day of school, but he thought that it might give him a good first impression before he started fighting everyone.

Alex rapidly ran down the stairs to find Martha and George already awake and in the kitchen. Usually they would wait for a reasonable hour to wake up, but it seemed that today they knew that Alexander would be up early, even though he wouldn’t need to start driving up to New York until 10:00am. Martha always wanted to make sure that Alexander ate; a necessity of life that he often found himself neglecting in addition to his constant state of sleep deprivation, his lifestyle was not one desired by any type of decent parent. And the Washingtons were very decent people. This morning Martha had made Alexander a sandwich that consisted of pumpernickel bread grilled in thyme, two scrambled eggs, a couple slices of tomato, and avocado. Despite not really caring much about food, Alex couldn’t deny that this was a damn good sandwich.

George was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. “Ah, Alexander.” He said, looking up then proceeding to take another sip of his coffee. “We have…” he looked down at his watch, “four hours until we have to leave for Manhattan. Is there anything you want to do before we go?”

Alexander decided that he wanted to take one last multiple-hour-lasting walk around DC. George and Martha lived there because George had some job with the government that Alexander never completely remembered. Alex had always loved DC; it was warm, there were cherry blossoms flowering in the spring time, and so many of the museums had free entrance.

At last it was time to return home, where he found George and Martha already packing up the car. The four hour ride was pretty uneventful; they only stopped a couple of times for gas and bathroom, and once in Philadelphia to get pizza.

Once they reached Manhattan, Alexander was almost literally constantly breathless from amazement. He had been in New York before, when he visited Columbia in his sophomore year (Alexander liked to be ahead on his work), but he didn’t remember the buildings in New York being so tall. Without the Washington monument to set a height limit code, it made sense.

Alexander truly felt that he was in the greatest city in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of googling that solved nothing for this chapter. Apparently prestigious universities don't publish move-in-day in May. Apparently who ever decides what photos of the prestigious universities belong on Google Maps needs to reconsider their career choices. However I just have a bunch of useless knowledge in my brain about the building limits of DC (I have spent a grand total of eight days in DC) and I like giving characters music tastes that reflect my own. The Strokes are awesome.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I plan on updating more soon, and then not for like a week, but I get out of school pretty soon so you might see more updates and eventually more pics.
> 
> ALSO: I need a beta for this so if you want to, message me on tumblr: gay-ships-are-yay-ships-phan


	3. Chapter 3: I Wish Someone Out There Will Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex meet. John also realizes that Alex is hot.

Chapter 3: I Wish Someone Out There Will Find Me

John’s POV

John walked into the already open door to his dorm. I hope my roommate doesn’t forget to lock it when he goes out, John thought while sighing. He quickly walked in, closely trailed by his dad, and saw that his roommate had already started to unpack. His roommate was nowhere to be seen (probably in the bathroom) so John set one of his bags down on the bed that seemed unclaimed. He proceeded to sit down on the bed, recovering from carrying all but one of his bags up four flights of stairs. His dad propped up the suitcase he was dragging against the wall and held out his arm for a handshake. “I must be off, Jack. I have business to attend to.” Henry stated, as if he was missing out on something he really didn’t want to be at in the first place. Like a vasectomy.

The dorm room seemed kind of small. They always seem much bigger on TV. Both sides of the room had a twin bed propped up on top of a dresser, those long beds for college students. Next to each bed there was a desk. On the far wall with the door, the room had a big closet for both of them to share. On his roommate’s side, (Alexander, if he remembered the name right from the email Columbia sent him in June,) there was an empty suitcase at the foot of the bed, a laptop on the desk, a couple of posters for what he assumed were bands he listened to, and not much else. Maybe he’s out getting more things from his parents car, thought John. John looked into the open closet from his spot on his bed and didn’t see much other than a winter coat and a pair of cheap dress shoes.

John stretched out on the bed, ignoring his father’s outstretched hand. “You know Henry, if you didn’t want to bring me up to college, you didn’t have to. I was all willing to drive up here myself.”

Henry looked down upon his son as if he were a stale fart. He then immediately switched to rubbing the bridge of his nose as if the presence of the child he helped create had physically pained him.

“John, you know I can’t do that. A senator not driving his son to an Ivy League University? If this was caught on cameras it would have destroyed my image. Now if you excuse me I have to drive back to South Carolina.” Henry departed the room quickly but sternly. John knew it was the last he would see of that arrogant goat penis for a while.

 

John groaned and stared at his ceiling for a few minutes, then got off the bed to start to unpack. He had only just started to put his clothes in the dresser when the cutest boy ever walked into his room. YES! He was a couple of inches shorter than John, he had his dark hair pulled back into a bun. Alex, if John had remembered right, was also wearing a button-down shirt and nice jeans. A little weird, but John thought he looked good.

The boy held out his hand. “Are you John Laurens?” He asked with a smile. “I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“Why yes I am, nice to meet you Alexander,” John replied, shaking his hand after a short moment of astonishment. 

“But you can call me Alex.” His new roommate added.

John quickly learned that Alex had, in fact, already carried everything into their dorm room. He didn’t have a lot of possessions. John also learned that Alex had lived with his foster parents, George and Martha, in DC up until this point.

The two finished unpacking John’s things, and then decided to walk around campus for a bit. Columbia’s campus was beautiful. 

At one point, John stopped in his tracks.

“Do you want to go meet my friends?”

“You already have friends here?” Alex replied.

“I met them when I got my tour in my junior year. We all talked on skype every wednesday ever since.”

“Cool.” Alex replied.

And then they were off to the center of campus.


End file.
